


How Green Ended Up With Eevee

by TheSunEater



Series: Pokémon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Aka Nanami being a good big sister, Fluff, Gen, How did he get an eevee, Mention of Red, Nanami getting married, bill bribing green, but Green getting a gift, this probably has been done ten times but I had an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: This has probably been done ten times, but I had this drabble in my mind for a long while. My take on Green, his Eevee, and his sister’s relationship. At least, the very beginning of that relationship, I hope you all enjoy!





	How Green Ended Up With Eevee

It had been a long time since Green visited Pallet Town. He really did _not_ want to or see reason to, if he was being completely honest.

To put it simply, Green was a busy man. There was tournaments, training, and of course, his duties as a gym leader. Plus he was _still_  young, he wanted to travel, he wanted to do his _own_ thing now and then too.

Yet, the real reason was deeper. Memories and an absentee friend he only saw once in a blue moon, if that, when he decided to go to him, that no one else.. seemed.. too bothered about.

“Forget all that.” He shook his head out and brushed his mess of hair out of his face as he muttered to himself. Before he continued to walk further up the trail. Closer to home. “You’re here because of Nanami. _Only_ _Nanami_.”

Time was a cure-all, some said. Those some had not met the male half of the Ookido family.

The tension between Green and his grandfather had continued to simmer, but with Nanami’s help that had become a Cold War. Today the old man should, if his sister hadn’t meddled, be in Johto anyway..

Lost in his thoughts, Green did not even realize when he had come upon his hometown. He was only broken out ofhis thoughts by a familiar body rocketing toward him.

“Green!” He found his arms full of his sister in a moment, only able to react with a muffled ‘ _oof_!’ as she larched onto him. “You’ve been away way _way_ too long, how’re you? Why haven’t you cut your hair? Oh I missed you..-“

He grinned fondly as his sister went on, steering her with an arm around her shoulders toward the lab even as she tugged at his hair and clothes, as per her usual. “It’s great to see you too, Nanami.”

He chuckled as she punched him in the gut lightly, her new ring actually causig him just a tiny bit. “Idiot.”

He pretended to be wounded, before raisingher manicured hand to his eye level and raising an eyebrow as he examined the ring sitting on it. “A pretty new addition, should I be expecting a new addition to the family?”

She did _not_ blush, but instead went ahead and gave tit for tat. Mimicking his facial expression just as they closed the door to the lab, as she spoke in in a sassy tone. “Wouldn’t it be exciting to lose a member of the family the same day we gained one?”

The two stared each other down, before they broke into varying stages of laughter.

The assistants that were scattered around the lab looked up for all of two seconds before rolling their eyes and getting back to their jobs, some smiling fondly.

After the two calmed, Nanami pulled Green to a quieter part of the lab. Though it took a bit, as the trainer stopped to greet and chat politely with every assistant along the way.

“You never shut up.” Green opened his mouth to quirk off something about how no, _just_ _going_ _along_ _with_ _things_ _was_ _Red’s_ _job_ , but snapped it shut. A bit ofsobriety came to him with the mere thought, which Nanami could clearly read to a certain extent, as she shot him a sympathetic look before plowing the lab. “So, I called you here for your tux fitting- don’t whine you’ll never go yourself, and because your to-be in-law sent you a bribe.”

Green, who had been beginning to grumble already at the mention of a tux fitting as he had had enough of those for award ceremonies and the Professor’s past functions, perked up at the word bribe. “Oh? _Oh_. A _bribe_? What is it Nana? Show me?”

The woman laughed as she pulled out a note and called for her Pokémon to bring the surprise. “Lucky-tchi, Clefairy, bring out his gift for me.”

Green grinned as he opened the letterand began to read. “Huh, so he’s serious about you. I see where you got the you’ll be leaving us thing from.. Ah, found the bribe, what perfect stats, perfect personality to replace _Nana_ - _Chan_.”

He wrinkled his nose and looked back up at his sister as he spoke, almost whining. “That’s sickening to read, Nanami, _Nana_ - _Chan_? Hey-“

He jerked his arm back a bit as he was hiton it with a tiny paw, caught by surprise when he found a tiny Eevee sitting on top of Chansey’s head and staring straight at him. Nanami giggled quietly as Green leaned closer to examine the Pokémon and was given a paw to the face. “Ah. I _see_.”

“You always wanted an eevee.” His sister smiled fondly as he picked up the baby eevee and held it close to his chest. “Riiight?”

He nodded, already putty in the eevee’s paws as it climbed out of his grasp and up his arms, chewing on his shirt. “Tell him to have fun catering to a tea obsessed diva.”

A tickmark appeared on her forehead and she grinned evilly. “A _what_.”

“Just admit it. Or I’ll give the Ace trainers the gift I got you.” He taunted. “ _Ce_ - _le_ - _don_. _Tea_.”

She stared for a moment, before inhaling deeply. “Maybe I have a bit of a problem, but anyway.”

They shared a look before they started to laugh, that was until Eevee started teething on Green’s ear. “‘Vee, quit it!”

Okay so maybe his sister kept laughing or was laughing even harder. But it wasn’t funny!

_It really was._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Have a good end of the year!  
> Kudos, Donations and Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
